


That Other Time in Seaworthy or Who Am I?

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Series: Finn and The Moms of Power [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Finn and the Moms of Power, First Love, Light Angst, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: Finn is almost grown and something has happened in their life to make them start really thinking hard about themselves. It's time to go to Seaworthy again but is that really the answer?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Series: Finn and The Moms of Power [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862320
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	That Other Time in Seaworthy or Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

Finn walked to the front of the boat as it plowed through the waves. They heard Cowrie holler to one of the crew to do something nautical that Finn didn’t quite understand. Finn figured that Cowrie got her ability to be heard through a brick wall from her father but she definitely got her attitude from her mother. To Finn, it was just Cowrie but to Adora, standing at the front of the boat as Finn came up, it still seemed a bit odd to see Sea Hawk and Mermista mixed together to form the unique person that was Cowrie. She was younger than Finn but was already an accomplished sea captain and seemed to love nothing but the high seas and high drama. 

As Finn got to the front and stood by Adora, they both looked out over the waves at the approaching town of Seaworthy. Finn hadn’t seen the town since Adora and Catra had found them as a lonely street kid at a very young age and took them into their home, eventually adopting them. Finn felt an odd feeling, and didn’t quite know what to say, as they watched the docks approach. 

This trip had started out a little over a week ago when Finn had come home late in the evening, right before bed, feeling tired and a bit worn out. Drama club, science club, art club, makers club, and then their regular classwork and social life was something Finn normally enjoyed but as they neared their eighteenth birthday they found themself chasing a thought around in their mind more and more. That night they were full to the brim with one question that had been stewing and then was suddenly dragged to the forefront by a comment someone had said that night. And as Finn sat down at the table that night at home, with Catra setting a late dinner she’d saved for Finn in front of them, Finn found the thought bouncing around again. 

_ Who am I?  _ Finn thought. 

“You’re quiet tonight, kiddo,” Catra said as she sat down next to them at the table. “Want to talk about it?” 

Finn shoved the food around in the bowl a little and shook their head. Catra gave them a little hug and ruffled the fur between their ears and said, “No problem, here if you need it. You mind if I hang out with you while you eat?” 

Finn looked up at her with a smile and said, “Sure. I probably won’t be real talkative though.” 

Catra remembered young Finn and how little they’d talked and how worried Adora and she had been then but they’d learned it was worth it to wait on Finn to decide to speak and so she smiled and said, “Not a problem. I’m just going to do a little sketching while we sit.”

Finn nodded and started to eat a little as Catra picked up her data pad that Adora had bought her for one of their anniversaries and started flicking around in the custom art program that Entrapta had coded up for her. Finn watched her as they ate and once again thought about their identity. Years before, Finn had seen in a new history book about Adora and Catra and who they’d been during the war and it’d finally sunk home just who their moms were. After talking with the two about it they’d quietly gone and done some reading of their own. Grandpa George and Lance had been thrilled to help Finn out and understood when Finn asked that they not mention what Finn was reading about to their moms.

“You know they’d tell you this themselves if you asked,” George had told Finn as they sat in the library one afternoon. “I think any of the princesses would be happy to talk with you.”

“I know they would. I asked moms questions already. Mother had a hard time answering but they both told me,” Finn said. “I just… I don’t know… I just want to find out for myself.” 

Lance nodded his head and said, “Knowledge is a noble pursuit, young Finn. Just remember that when it comes to knowledge there’s the knowledge that’s in these books and then there’s knowledge that can only be found in others. Don’t neglect either.”

George looked at Lance and said, “That was well said, dear. I also know you’re indirectly teasing me about my tattoo again.” 

“Me? I would do no such thing,” Lance said with a grin. 

Sitting at the table next to Catra years later Finn once again thought about the things they’d read about Force Captain Catra and She-Ra. For Finn, it had been a bit of a struggle to reconcile the two women of the books to the two moms that they lived with day-to-day. Trying to do so ultimately led Finn to start questioning themself as well. 

_ Who am I?  _ echoed in their head again. 

That was the thing that had been taking up their mind more and more as they got older. They barely remembered much of their early childhood. They remembered being on a boat when they were younger and they remembered a series of people… well, taking care of Finn would have been a very loose word to use but then Finn remembered being left on a street corner one day in Seaworthy and they waited and waited until they got too hungry and had to go looking for food and then for a long time after it had a been a fight to stay fed, to stay warm, to try and make it through to the next day, the next hour, or the next minute. 

Now sitting at a table in a loving home, Finn stopped eating, shoved the half eaten food a little with their spoon and without looking up said, “Is Mom up?” 

Catra sat the stylus down and looked at Finn and said, “Probably not. She was early this morning dealing with some problem from her last survey. Do I need to wake her up?” 

Finn shook their head and looked at Catra as they said, “No, I can talk to her tomorrow but… Mother, I want to go to Seaworthy.” 

Catra sat her pad down on the table and said, “Finn… well… ok but why?” 

Finn looked away a little and said, “I want to see where I come from.” 

Catra reached out and took their hand and said, “Do you want to talk about this with me tonight?”

Finn nodded and Catra nodded back and said, “Then I’m going to go get your Mom. This needs to be an all three of us thing unless you don’t want it to be.” 

Finn said, “Well… I do but I don’t want to wake her up either.” 

Catra was already standing and grinned as she said, “Finn, trust me, I know we’re getting older but we’re not decrepit. It’ll be alright. Not the first time she’s had to wake up sooner then she expected.”

Finn laughed and said, “I just meant that I didn’t want to bother her.”

Catra gave a soft smile at them and said, “Finn, you could never be a bother to us.”

Finn smiled back at her and said, “I love you, Mother. Is this a fire pit conversation you think?” 

“I love you too, Finn. And I think it is but it’s also a bit late for firing it up. Let’s just set up on the back patio. Grab a couple lanterns and we’ll meet you back there,” Catra said as she started down the hall. 

Catra went into her and Adora’s bedroom to see Adora sprawled out on the bed faintly snoring. Catra was glad she was getting to wake her up because that meant she wouldn’t have to try and shove her out of the way to get into bed later that night. 

Catra shook Adora’s shoulder and said, “Adora, you asleep?” 

Adora’s eyes slowly opened and said, “Whuufff?”

“Are you asleep?” Catra said, trying not to smile. 

As Adora blinked a few times she sat up a little and said, “Did you really just ask me if I was asleep?” 

“Well I wasn’t sure. I had to find out,” Catra said, again trying not to smile. 

“Well considering I can feel a little drool down the side of my face I know I was which means  _ you _ know I was which means you better have a good reason for waking me up, sweetheart,” Adora grumbled.

Catra got a little serious and said, “Sorry, I do actually. Finn is setting up on the back porch right now. It’s a fire pit conversation.”

Adora nodded and said, “Ok, that is a good reason.”

She sat up and pulled on some overalls over her night clothes. As she buttoned the shoulder straps in place, she said, “What’s going on or is this going to be a surprise Mom thing?” 

Catra said, “Finn said they want to go back to Seaworthy. They didn’t say why.” 

Adora looked at her and said, “Think they’re curious?”

“Probably. I mean why else would they want to go there? We haven’t even been there ourselves in years. How about we just go out and ask,” Catra said. 

Adora and Catra walked out to the back porch to find Finn leaned back in a patio chair watching the night sky while small pierced tin lanterns with colored glass flickered on the table. Finn looked up as they came out and said, “I’m sorry for getting you up, Mom.” 

Adora walked over and kissed Finn between their ears and said, “No sorry needed, like we’ve always said, day or night, we’re there for you.” 

They all settled down in chairs and began watching the stars as Finn said, “I’ve been thinking a lot lately about who I am and I keep thinking about Seaworthy. Why have we never gone back there? I know you both have gone there after, why haven’t you taken me along?” 

Adora rolled a little on the chaise lounge she’d stretched out on so she could look at Finn and said, “Honey, at first it’s because you were so young and we didn’t want to take you back to a place of bad memories. At first we were going back there for… well, a project we’d taken on but also to try and follow leads on your biological family that never panned out.” 

Finn nodded, their Moms had told them about looking when they’d asked about it years before right before they’d made the adoption official. Then Finn frowned when a thought occurred to them and said, “But you two go back to the Fright Zone all the time. You even bring me and I know that place has got to have plenty of bad memories for you.” 

Catra nodded at Finn and said, “It does but it’s also Scorpia’s home now and we’ve had a chance to make better memories there through her and Perfuma but there are a few spots we still don’t go.” 

“Why not take me back then and try and make good memories?” Finn said. 

Catra and Adora both looked at each other. It was a good question and one they’d never really thought about. They just had wanted to make sure that Finn was separate from what they both viewed as a horrible place for Finn. 

Adora shrugged and said, “I guess we were just trying to protect you. It’s not like Seaworthy is some fantastic town to visit like Elberon or Salineas. Maybe if we’d found some biological family of yours we would have gone back with you but… well, we didn’t.” 

Finn nodded and thought for a moment and said, “I want you to tell me about the leads you got. I know you both asked me some questions when I was young and I didn’t think about it when I was talking with Aunt Perfuma when I was little but she probably told you a bunch too and I know that you probably used that as well but I want to know what you tried to follow.” 

Catra sat up and said, “First, I want to say that Perfuma never told us a thing about what you two talked about. We asked just once for some general details. Once. She got  _ mad  _ and chewed us out for asking and told us it was none of our business and that if you wanted us to know you’d tell us yourself and to butt out otherwise. 

“As to what we leads we followed, it wasn’t just what we asked you about and it wasn’t just us running down leads. We had a lot of feelers out and all of our friends were helping. Even your Auntie Frosta was checking out long shot leads up in the Kingdom of Snows. We were on it pretty constantly for those first two years you were with us. I tell you all of that to say that I can’t tell you all the leads because I honestly don’t remember them all. Glimmer has all the stuff we compiled archived at the Bright Moon library though if you really want to go through them all but I’d say most of it was worthless.”

Adora cut in and said, “Some of it was even tricks against us and some of them were people trying to scam us.”

Catra laughed as she said, “I remember one guy in particular who probably still gets twitchy when he hears the word, ‘Grayskull.’ He tried to sucker us for money saying he knew information and your Mom transformed then and there and promptly began shouting really loudly. All while holding him by the front of his jacket with one hand almost nine feet off the ground.” 

Finn laughed and said, “Seriously, Mom?” 

Adora grimaced a little and scratched the back of her neck as she said, “He wasn’t the first to try that and I was just a bit fed up at that point. We’re off track though, you wanted to know about the leads. There were three that we thought were real solid at first but turned into nothing. One was a trader who remembered a young kid that sounded like you traveling with a smuggler crew who’d been operating out of Seaworthy at a time that matched up with when we found you. 

“When we went searching, people remembered them traveling around with a kid to multiple ports and then suddenly they didn’t have a kid with them. We found the crew and they acted like they didn’t know what we were talking about at first. Finally they admitted that it had been a small adult they’d used in scams who’d left the crew after they’d amassed enough of a nest egg to try something else. We found him living near the Fright Zone and running a farm and he confirmed what had been said.”

Finn was sitting up and leaning forward at this point and said, “What did you have to do to get them to talk?” 

Catra laughed and said, “For an ardent pacifist you do love a good action story.” 

“Well it helps to hear it for the stage,” Finn said. “Never know what you’ll draw on for a character.” 

Adora smiled and said, “Nothing really. We honestly just talked with them and they tried to hem and haw and when we told them we suspected them of kidnapping and abandonment of a young child they blanched and fessed up.” 

Catra said, “The next one was more serious. A couple had lost a child about a year before we found you. It wasn’t near Seaworthy but when we started running it down we found that the trail of the kid started running towards Seaworthy. It was a relative that the kid was travelling with and we tracked that… that person across a lot of ground. Finally ran them to ground out in the Crimson Waste. Huntara was along for that one and it was a joy to watch her kick his door down especially since the guy pulled a knife on her. She laughed at him, and I mean full on roaring belly laugh, and then promptly took it away from him.”

Catra stopped as her face turned troubled for a moment as she said, “We didn’t do anything horrible to him but he did clam up and wouldn’t give us anything. We finally brought in Glimmer to use a truth spell to get details. He finally told us he’d ditched the kid when he’d made it to the Crimson Waste. None of us were laughing then. It took another week to find the kid in the Valley of the Lost.

“He was being taken care of by a little commune of ex-Horde soldiers who’d settled down out there and were trying to find out where the kid had come from. They came with us when we took them back to his parents and last I heard they’re considered members of the family. Perfuma helped the family cope with it all and we still hear from them all every once in a while.”

Finn seemed a little troubled and said, “What happened to the guy who took him? What did you all decide to do with him?” 

Catra and Adora looked at each other for a moment. They remembered the discussion over that and it hadn’t been pretty. They’d finally turned the guy over to Huntara, it being her kingdom.

“Huntara took care of it,” Adora said, not wanting to get into the discussion. 

Finn sat and when they realized that the two weren’t going to say anymore said, “You’re going to have to say more than that.”

Adora sighed and said, “I won’t tell you about the discussion but Huntara still has him. She said he’s going to do community work until he’s paid off his moral debt for what he did and work in the Waste can be dangerous and hard. I have every belief that he will never walk free one way or another.”

Catra had an angry scowl on her face and said, “And he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t even have… well, he shouldn’t.” 

Finn sat and looked at the two. Finally they said, “I’m not sure I want to know number three at this point.” 

Adora smiled and said, “This one isn’t so bad but it did take us the longest to solve. We all chased what seemed a really solid rumor for six months about you. At first we thought it was just another re-telling of the smugglers and their fake kid but it kept branching out and branching out, leading us all over the place. The original rumor was that you were a kid lost from a ship in transit during a bad storm when you were very young and you had been taken care of by various people who passed you from person to person. It seemed so  _ weird _ but stuff kept lining up with what you had told us so we kept chasing it.”

Adora stopped and fiddled with the box of matches Finn had brought out to light the lanterns. Catra sat up and gave her a leg a squeeze of comfort and said, “This was the last time we really tried to actively chase anything down. We’d been at it for two years at that point and we’d been all over Etheria and so had all of our friends. When we finally unraveled the whole thing is when we realized just  _ why _ all the details we were hearing fit. It’s because your story was floating around and had almost become a tall tale, a legend. 

“We’d been trying not to say too much so we could hold details back but we’d done so much that a lot of them got out anyway and people started getting creative and filled in stuff that was close enough to be convincing. That’s why we finally stopped. We realized that whatever had brought you to Seaworthy was going to stay shrouded in mystery for one reason or another. We figured that you needed us more than some theoretical family that wouldn’t even come forward after your story had spread far and wide. We still keep an ear out but we haven’t heard anything in years and honestly, I’m pretty sure we may never hear anything.” 

Adora looked up near tears and said, “Finn, I’m so sorry that we couldn’t find your family for you.” 

Finn stood up and went over to Adora and wrapped her in a hug. 

“Mom,” they whispered to her. “You two are my family and you gave me a big extended family full of wonderful people who love me and care about me. Why would I want more?” 

Adora hugged them back and Catra came over and they all sat and hugged for a few minutes in silence. Finn finally sat back on the ground next to Adora’s chair and said, “Moms I’m asking this not because I want to replace you or because I think that there’s some other family out there. I love you both so much but I do want to go back to Seaworthy. I want to see it.” 

Catra sat at the foot of Adora’s chair and said, “Do you think that it might jog some memory or something?” 

Finn was going to deny that but then stopped and nodded their head and said, “Maybe? I don’t know. I know Perfuma used to say that I needed to anchor myself, to find a center and to do that I need to know myself. I know she meant, like, spiritually but I feel like this is something I need to do to know myself better.”

Catra nodded in understanding and Adora cupped their face and leaned forward to kiss Finn’s forehead and said, “When do you want to go?” 

Finn said, “As soon as we can.” 

The next few days were spent setting things up. Finn let their clubs and friends know that they’d be gone for a few days. They decided to go ahead and sail in so Finn could see the town from the ocean and when they’d called Mermista to find out if her or Sea Hawk would be willing to help them out and why, Mermista had smiled and said, “I’m not going to have Glimmer pop up in my throne room again telling me I have to come with her immediately am I?” 

Adora laughed and assured her that it was unlikely and Mermista had told her that her daughter Cowrie was looking for an excuse to get out on her boat. At that point, Cowrie had shoved her way into view of the camera and said, “It’s a ship not a boat! Aunt Adora, I’m heading that way as soon as I can get my crew off their tails! I’ll see you in two days!” 

“You could ask you know!” Mermista said as Cowrie jumped off camera.

“Why? You’d say yes eventually!” Cowrie shouted as she left the room. Mermista rolled her eyes as Adora laughed and they ended the call. 

The morning they were set to leave, Adora had already moved her and Catra’s bags by the front door and was busy going down a checklist of things they needed to do before they left. Catra started breakfast and was singing at the top of her lungs. Finn was sitting in their room, almost completely packed with an old paper bag sitting next to them on the bed. In their hands were a few pairs of small mittens in different colors that hadn’t fit them for years now. Finn hadn’t looked at them in a while and normally kept them stored away in a small box in their closet but today they’d felt an urge to see them. Finn clutched them tight for a moment and squeezed their eyes shut as memories surged through them. Finally Finn tucked them carefully away back in the bag, put the bag back in its storage box, and then stored the box away in their duffle and zipped it up. 

Walking towards the front of the house, Finn could still remember the day that they’d first got the mittens. It was the day their life changed after all and the two people who they considered their parents, the two people they could hear playful bickering in the kitchen about something, had saved them. Finn sat their duffel down next to the other two and went and leaned against the corner of the wall into the kitchen area and smiled. 

“Catra, come on, put some more of the pepper mix in! Really! It’ll be great! Why do you hate flavor?” Adora said.

Catra laughed as she said, “It’s not flavor I hate, it’s screaming mouth pain. I’ll put some on the side for you but some of us prefer to taste our food, not flop around in agony at the table.” 

Finn walked over behind Adora and gave her a big hug. Adora jumped a little and said, “Oh! Surprise hug attack! Good morning, sweetheart!”

Then she turned around and gave Finn a hug back. Finn then went and gave Catra a hug as she plated up the food. Catra leaned her head into their head since both her hands were full and said, “Good morning, kiddo. Excellent timing. Help me out please.” 

Finn grabbed a couple plates and took them over to the table while Adora grabbed one and some utensils as Catra rinsed out a pan and set the rest of the cooking stuff to soak. They all settled down at the table and began eating. The conversation this morning was quieter than normal as each thought about the trip in front of them. 

As they were finishing up, Catra, who’d been tapping her foot nervously for a few minutes finally looked up and said, “Finn, I kind of feel like I have to say a couple of things about the trip.”

Finn finished their last bite and sat down the fork and gave Catra their full attention and said, “Go ahead.” 

“Alright, I know Seaworthy has changed a little but it’s still a rough town. I want you to stay by at least one of us the whole time we’re there. I know you’re pretty much grown up but this is for our peace of mind as much as it is your safety,” Catra said. 

As she thought about the first couple of times that Adora and her had been back to the Fright Zone she said, “Also, if you start to feel like it’s too much, if the memories hurt, I want you to tell us. We’ll do what’s needed and that includes leaving, even if it’s just after we’ve stepped foot on the dock. Is there anything you want to say?” 

Finn shook their head and said, “Nope. Thank you both for doing this.” 

Adora said, “Hey, no need to thank us for something we probably should have done already and who knows, maybe this will be an enjoyable family trip we have fond memories of many years later.” 

Finn snorted and said, “Yep, I’m sure that’s exactly what’s going to happen.”

Adora looked at Catra and said, “They get the sarcasm from you.”

Catra gave a self-satisfied smirk with a hand over her heart and said, “And they do it so well too.” 

Everyone got up then and helped clean up and do a few final things before they left. Finn was sitting on the front porch with the bags waiting as Catra took one last walk through of the house before leaving. She found Adora standing by the chest of drawers in their room. Catra watched as Adora finished snugging a knife into the small of her back and then dropped a shirt over it. Catra leaned against the door frame and said, “What’s that about?” 

Adora jumped a little and said, “I thought you were outside with Finn.” 

“I was but I figured I’d take a last walk through, make sure nothing was left on,” Catra said. “And you still haven’t answered my question.” 

Adora sighed and said, “I really don’t want to take Finn to this place and I’m being overly paranoid, I know, but I just figured it couldn’t hurt.”

Catra walked over and put her hand on the side of Adora’s arm and said, “I feel the same way and you don’t have to make excuses. Besides, if I didn’t have claws, I’d probably be doing the same. Just try and keep Finn from seeing. I don’t want to scare them.” 

Adora nodded and the two shared a quick kiss as Adora threw on a jacket and they walked out of the bedroom. They found Finn sitting on the front porch tapping their feet back and forth and drumming their hands on their legs as they waited. Adora laughed as she saw it and said, “I’m sure you’re not ready to go at all. Want to hang out a little more? Put it off maybe?” 

Finn looked at her and said, “And you have the nerve to say that I get my sarcasm just from Mother.” 

Catra laughed as Finn jumped to their feet and grabbed their duffel. The other two got their bags as well and they began walking to get to the docks by Bright Moon. It wasn’t a very long walk and soon they could see the Cowrie standing on the prow of a pilot boat waiting for them. She spotted them and waved at them with a broad hat, exposing buzzed close hair, as they walked towards her and Finn went jogging down the dock towards their friend. 

Adora waved and, remembering the long hair Cowrie used to have like her mother, said to Catra, “I wonder what her parents thought of her hair?” 

“Mermista actually told me about it. She was fine with it, said it was her hair after all but it was Sea Hawk that was horrified. He didn’t get mad he apparently just fell to his knees and screamed ‘No!’ at the sky. Then Cowrie made some snide comment about how he needed to carry a pillow if he was going to keep doing that to his knees in his old age,” Catra said. “Then they had dinner.” 

Adora laughed as they walked up and heard Finn telling Cowrie about their latest play and how it had gone and then Finn said, “And you? How’s the girlfriend?” 

“Finn, please, she’s not my girlfriend, you know very well that the sea is my wife and the only one I ever care to have thank you very much,” Cowrie said. “And to answer your question, she’s in a good mood today, almost playful even.”

She looked up at Adora and said, “And you! When are you going to get Glimmer to dredge out the harbor here!? This beautiful bay and I can’t even sail right up to the dock. I can’t even sail into it!” 

“Hello, Cowrie,” Adora said with a grin. This had been a constant complaint from Cowrie ever since she’d started sailing on her own a couple years before. She knew Adora had made the navigation charts for the Bright Moon area and had decided that Adora was the one to talk to about the matter. 

“Yes, ok, hello. So… dredging?” Cowrie said. 

Adora laughed and said, “Cowrie, you know it’s not going to happen. Besides your dad got a ship into the harbor during the Battle of Bright Moon, surely you can do the same?” 

Cowrie harrumphed and said, “No,  _ he _ got a small  _ boat  _ in and then it promptly caught fire. No thank you.” 

Catra said, “That fire part probably had to do with either him or Glimmer setting it ablaze.” 

“I’m well aware which is why he doesn’t get to pilot my ship without supervision,” Cowrie said. “Now are we ready for a couple of days on the high seas!?” 

Catra flinched a little at the thought of all the water she was about to have to be near but Finn was already stretched out in one of the seats on the boat and was waving them on board. They all got on and were soon making their way out of the Bright Moon harbor to the waiting ship. They climbed on board and one of the crew got them into a cabin as Cowrie went about getting the ship underway. Finn spent most of the voyage with Cowrie chatting with her and trying to be helpful until one day in the late afternoon they heard the lookout shout out that they were approaching Seaworthy. 

“Go on up front, Finn,” Cowrie said. “It’s actually a nice view coming in even if the town isn’t.” 

And so Finn stood at the front with Adora as the ship made its way towards the dock. Catra came up but stayed back from the front a little. Finn turned around with a grin as spray from a wave broke over the side and said, “Come on up, Mother. Don’t you want to have the absolute best view?”

“I’ve seen it,” Catra said flatly. 

Soon they were at the dock and Cowrie was promising them she’d hold the ship for as long as she needed. The three began to walk up the dock towards the hostel where they’d stayed years before. As they checked in and went into the room they’d reserved Finn looked around and said, “Is this the same room?” 

Catra nodded as she tossed her duffel down and flopped back on the bottom bunk of one of the beds and Adora sat back on the one chair in the room. Finn stood quietly and looked around, taking the room in as the other two watched. Finn walked over to the single bed against the back wall and said, “I remember sleeping under this. There were so many people in the room that night and I remember being scared but you just flipped it over and made me a spot to hide.”

Finn sat down on the bed and sat their duffel at their feet and ran their hand up and down the bare mattress. 

“Mom, I remembered curling up in your coat and listening to you all talking as I fell asleep,” Finn said. 

Adora nodded and said, “We were so relieved that night that we’d gotten you somewhere safe. I remember Mermista getting really serious right before we went to sleep and asking if we were ready for taking care of you.” 

Finn cocked their head sideways and said, “What does that mean? Why wouldn’t you have been?” 

Adora and Catra looked at each other in a quick silent communication. Finally, Catra sighed and said, “Finn, we never intended on being parents. Not because we thought there was anything wrong with it but because we had always thought we’d be terrible at it. We were raised by the Horde after all. We didn’t really have any basis on what being a good parent looked like and we didn’t want to screw up a kid like…, well like the Horde did to us.” 

“You mean like Shadow Weaver did to you?” Finn said. 

Both of them froze at her name. 

“I’m sorry. You never really talk about her but I asked…, well I asked some people and read some books and it was pretty obvious she had a hand in raising you,” Finn said. 

Adora scowled and said, “Raising us isn’t what she did. She screwed us up bad is what she did and even her dying words messed with our heads but yeah, we didn’t want to screw kids up like  _ she _ did.” 

“I think you’ve done fine,” Finn said quietly.

Adora scooted over to them and gave them a hug and said, “Thank you, honey. We still worry about it but when we found you, we both decided pretty quick that you were coming home with us if you didn’t have a family.”

“And I did,” Finn said with a smile. 

“You did, kiddo, and I’m glad you did cause we love you,” Catra said. “As to raising you we asked a lot of people a lot of questions and got a lot of help. Perfuma and Scorpia had already had a couple of kids at that point so we asked them and George and Lance were really helpful as well. We’re grateful for them all but Angella and Micah ended up being our go to just because they happened to be so close. We owe them a lot.”

They weren’t going to tell Finn about the nights they had both sat up late in tears or dealing with anxiety of just what they were going to do as they tried to help little Finn. There had been many late night moments venting to various people of frustrations and anger at the situation. Catra remembered one night standing by the front gate speaking with Angella. It had been a difficult night with Finn and they had already gone to bed and Adora had as well. Catra had been pacing in the yard when Angella had literally dropped in on her. 

“Catra, it’s late, why are you out here?” Angella said as she landed. 

They’d long since mended the rift between them but Catra still pulled back a little. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Catra said a little defensively. 

“Micah is up tracking stars to see if they influence magic as our moons do,” Angella said. “I find it tedious but do enjoy a flight at night and I saw you out.” 

Catra leaned against the front gate post and said, “Finn had a hard night tonight and I needed to come out and work some energy off before going to bed.” 

Angella said, “Is Adora doing ok?” 

“She went to bed shortly after Finn went to bed but yes, she’s holding up,” Catra said. 

“I’m assuming no leads on their biologic family?” Angella said. 

“Nothing worthwhile,” Catra said. 

“So it looks like you’ll probably raise Finn to adulthood at this point,” Angella said.

Catra nodded and said, “We knew it was a possibility when we first took them in. It’s not an issue but I still feel like I’m failing every single day at this.” 

“If I told you that I could get Micah or Glimmer to fix Finn with magic, would you let me?” Angella said. 

Catra recoiled a little and immediately said, “No! Why would you even suggest that?” 

“There isn’t a way to do that with magic that doesn’t… alter the person, often beyond recognition. Micah would never do such a thing and I would hope Glimmer wouldn’t either. I asked you because I wanted you to realize something. Even if there was an easy way out like that, a way that would make it easy on you that is, you wouldn’t take it because you know it’s not the right thing. Even if I hadn’t asked you that I would still know that you cared and are working hard for Finn because you said that  _ Finn _ had a hard night, not that you had a hard night,” Angella replied. 

Catra sighed and rubbed her hands together a little as she said, “That’s well and good but I still feel like I’m failing every single day.”

Angella stepped forward and started to place her hand on Catra’s shoulder before she pulled back and awkwardly sat her hand at her side. 

“You both have taken on a huge task and you’re doing it while also chasing down leads for Finn. I know what that’s like. I raised Glimmer while trying to fight a war and I felt like I was failing constantly,” Angella said. “Did I?” 

Catra looked at her with confusion and said, “Did you what?” 

“Fail, Catra. Did I fail at raising Glimmer?” Angella said. 

Catra was shocked Angella would ask her something like that and she couldn’t answer for a moment. Finally she answered and said, “No. Glimmer’s a great person. You did a great job.” 

Angella smiled sadly and said, “Micah says the same. I can look at her now and feel good but I still feel like I could have done more, done better somehow. I think I always will feel that way and I’m going to tell you that you probably will as well.”

Catra looked down at the grass growing through the open gate. After a moment she looked back at Angella and said, “For what it’s worth, you did a fine job. I don’t think you have anything to feel bad about.”

Angella said, “And I think you’re both doing a good job too and please know that we’re all here for you.” 

Catra nodded and then hesitantly stepped forward with her arms open. Angella nodded and stepped forward to hug Catra. 

“Thank you,” Catra said. 

“And thank you,” Angella said in return. 

Back in the hostel room, Finn leaned back against the wall and said, “When did you decide that I was coming home with you?” 

Adora said, “Right after we first saw you in the bar, we were just worried in general. Figured we’d check up on you, see what was going on. It was after asking around town that we realized that no one seemed to care much and then… well it was that first night. We knew that first night.”

Finn was nodding along and said, “I remember that night. I’d been hiding because the bartender had thrown a glass at me…” 

Catra’s tail bushed out a little as she said, “Yeah, I remember that too.” 

“Mother, I was speaking,” Finn said, in a haughty teasing voice trying to lighten the moment. 

“Sorry, kiddo, go on,” Catra said. 

“Anyway, as I said before I was so rudely interrupted,” Finn said pushing their tongue out at Catra who rolled her eyes at them, “I remember hiding behind those crates, shoveling food down when I heard one of you say something kind of loud. I waited and finally stuck my head out and there you were.” 

They’d all talked a little about those first couple days before but it had always been pretty basic, pretty simple conversation. Now, with Finn almost grown and sitting in the room where they’d started their journey as a family together, the conversation went deep. Finn told Adora for the first time how they’d been scared of her in particular, how she had made Finn really nervous. 

“Why?” Adora said, a little confused. 

“I think part of it is Mother looks like me,” Finn said, flicking their tail and ears to show what they meant. “I’ve thought about it and talked with Perfuma about it though and I realized it was because you were more outwardly friendly, Mom. Those were always the type of people I had to be especially careful around because they always had a hidden motive, like to get me close enough to hit me.”

Adora was starting to cry and Finn hugged her and said, “Mom, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” 

Adora hugged them back and said, “No, it’s ok, I understand, I’m just sorry you ever had to think that way about people and that you had to make that decision about me.” 

“Moms, I had to make that decision about both of you,” Finn said. 

They both looked at Finn as they shrugged and said, “Trusting people is something I still have to deal with you know.” 

“No, we don’t know,” Catra said looking at Finn with concern. “You’re really outgoing and you have tons of friends.” 

“But do you notice that I only have a few that come over regularly?” Finn said. 

They both nodded and Finn said, “That’s because those are the only ones I trust enough to be really open with.” 

Catra and Adora sat in quiet shock. It was something they’d noticed but hadn’t really thought about. Finally, Adora broke the silence and said, “Are you ok with that?” 

“Sure. It’s not like I don’t like my other friends. I love spending time with them but you know, it’s just what it is,” Finn said as they shrugged.

Catra spoke up and said, “Well, I never would have thought about it. I mean, we noticed that you only brought some people around a lot but we didn’t really think about it that much. Figured you just liked being out and about.”

“That’s true too,” Finn said. “I feel like you’re trying to make this more of a thing than it is. It’s not like I’m going to build a, I don’t know, a sanctum or something and hide away in it.” 

Catra said with a level tone, “Please don’t build a sanctum. Nothing good ever happens in those.” 

Adora snorted and said, “I’m in agreement.”

“Moms, the fact you both have a sanctum experience of some kind should make me worried about you two,” Finn said. “It’s not like sanctums are just a regular everyday thing.” 

Adora and Catra shared a look for a moment and then both said at the same time, “No comment.”

Finn laughed and then said, “Does this me having trouble with trust really worry you?” 

Catra and Adora looked at each other and then back at Finn and Adora said, “It does but you seem alright with it so I’m not going to push you on it. I think I just need time to take it in.” 

Catra nodded and said, “I feel the same way. We probably will want to talk more about it later.”

Finn pointed back and forth between the two and said, “Don’t get all weird on me now.” 

Adora raised one of her eyebrows and said in a deadpan voice, “Says the person who routinely will just whip out a different accent, voice, and mannerism on us without warning.”

Finn sat up and placed one hand on their chest and said, “That’s not weird, that’s stagecraft, Mom but really, don’t read too much into this. You both do it yourselves.” 

“Wait, what!?” Adora said. Catra sat in thought. 

“You do! Not really how I do it maybe but you both know a  _ bunch _ of people that you call friends but when it comes down to it you have a tight group of just a few people you seem to deeply trust,” Finn said. 

Catra was nodding and said, “I want to just say that it’s not the same but you know what, you’re probably right.”

Adora still looked a bit surprised but as she thought she finally said a little wryly, “Maybe we should have brought Perfuma along for this trip.” 

Finn and Catra both laughed and Finn said, “Come on, moms. I’m almost an adult. If I can’t have deep soul searching conversations with my moms, who can I have them with?” 

“Thank you for trusting us like that but hopefully you can talk to your friends about some of this as well,” Adora said with a smile.

Finn nodded and then blushed a little and said, “A few of them.”

Catra started to open her mouth to tease them a little about the blush but was cut off by a look from Adora. They talked a bit more and finally Finn said, “Can we get something to eat? Not that this isn’t interesting but I’m starving.” 

The three got up and locked their stuff in a rented locker at the hostel and then went out. Night had fallen but Seaworthy had traffic at all hours at the docks and so little food carts dotted the area with portable chairs and tables set out in front of them. Lights were strung up on the cart's awnings, around the legs of the tables, and any other surface near the carts so that each eating area was a haven of light and color set among the dimness of the half broken lights of the road running along the front of the docs. There was a crowd that night that drifted along and the whole thing had the air of an incredibly unorganized picnic as laughter, talk, and music drifted around the area. Finn looked at it all in wonder but Adora and Catra looked at it all with a nervous eye. 

“Well, kiddo, what are you in the mood for?” Catra said. 

“ _ Everything,” _ Finn said with glee.

Adora laughed and said, “How about just one and we’ll see how it goes from there.” 

Finn ended up at a food cart serving some odd version of Plumerian food. The old satyr running the thing smiled at them as Finn excitedly asked questions about what was what and asking about modifications to the food. Catra and Adora started to relax a little in the glow of the string of lights running over their head. 

“Never thought about it my good patron,” the satyr said with a smile to Finn. “I guess I could hit it with a dash of the dark soy right before it comes off the grill instead of at the start. It’ll be a pretty strong flavor though if it doesn’t cook off some.”

“Hey, I’m willing to give it a try if you are,” Finn laughed. 

“Well you’re payin’ so I’m not going to argue,” the satyr said as they started throwing the ingredients on the flat top grill and then looked up at Catra and Adora. “What about you two?” 

They’d both been eyeing the menu trying to decide what to eat. Catra and Adora both went with two different types of seafood rolls. 

“Any changes?” the satyr said as they worked Finn’s order. 

“Naw, we’re not as adventurous as the young,” Catra said as she put her hand on Finn’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Soon the satyr served the food up to them and Finn dug into their pocket to pay. When Catra and Adora tried to argue, Finn just grinned and stepped to the side and handed the money to the satyr. 

“Treating your moms,” the satyr said with a nod of their head. “Good to see.” 

Finn smiled at the satyr and thanked them and then took the tray with the food and went to sit down. Catra and Adora sat down with them and Catra said, “You didn’t have to spend your own money on us.” 

“I know but I did. Don’t worry, I’m not making a habit of it for the trip but I wanted to buy my Moms dinner,” Finn said.

Catra and Adora both made little noises as they tried to think of something to say and finally just said thank you. 

Finn smiled and took a bite of the rice dish thing they’d ordered and then said to the satyr sitting down waiting for their next customer, “You were right about the strong flavor but it works.” 

“I’ll have to try it out then!” the satyr said with a nod. 

The three ate and talked and watched the crowd. They kept hearing cheering further down the street towards what looked like a large permanent pavilion. Finn kept looking that way and Catra and Adora could almost hear their thoughts. 

“You want to go down there don’t you?” Adora said. 

Finn tried to play it off and said, “Well, maybe. Just kind of curious.” 

Catra looked at them with a smirk and said, “You’re good at playing it cool but maybe don’t do that right after you’ve looked down there with your ears and tail twitching every time a cheer goes up.”

Finn sighed and said, “Fine, yes, I really want to know what’s going on.” 

Adora turned around in her chair and said to the satyr, “Excuse me, mx, what’s going on down that way?”

“At The Kelp Forest?” the satyr said pointing at the pavilion. “It’s darts night. Big thing around here.” 

Catra had to stifle herself from asking if it was safe and just said, “They alright with kids going in?” 

“That one?” the satyr said, nodding at Finn, and then answered their own question by saying, “Yeah, I don’t think it’d be a problem.” 

“Are we going then?” Finn said with big eyes. 

Adora and Catra both looked at each other with a look that said,  _ This is probably a terrible, terrible idea. _

“I can see you two debating it with your eyes,” Finn said. 

“No, we’re not debating it. We’ve already decided we’re going to do it and are telling each other that this is a terrible idea,” Adora said.

Finn leaned forward and said, “Hey, come on. How bad can it be?”

Both Catra and Adora flinched and Catra said, “Finn, please, never, ever,  _ ever _ , say that when we’re about to do something against our better judgement.” 

Finn grinned and said, “Well let’s go!” 

Finn jumped up and threw the garbage away and returned the dishes and tray to the satyr. “Thank you, mx, it was great.” 

“Have fun down there,” the satyr said with a smile before leaning to the side to see around Finn and addressed Catra and Adora. “It’s really not that bad and it’s still early. Any real rambunctiousness doesn’t get going until later.” 

“Well thank you and you also just convinced me to leave early,” Catra said with a grin. 

The three waved to the satyr and said goodbyes as they started walking down the street. Finn had a bounce in their step and as they got closer and could see the crowd through the lattice work around the outside Catra stopped them and said, “Alright, so remember the ground rules we set before we left?” 

“Stay by one of you?” Finn said. 

“Yes, that one,” Catra said as she looked at the entrance to the place as another cheer went up. “Alright, we leave when me or your Mom decide it’s time alright?” 

Finn nodded and said, “Only if it’s not like, two seconds after we step foot inside.” 

“I’ll do my best,” Adora said.

“Me too,” Catra said. “But I promise we’ll at least try and let you see the place. Let’s do this then.” 

The three walked in and felt the heat and humidity from the huge crowd that was packed into the place. Benches and tables were lined up and down the outside and a long lane sat empty in the middle with a bar at one end and a huge target made out of thick wood standing floor to ceiling at the other end. It took Finn a moment to figure out what was sticking out of the target when another one came hurtling down the lane and thunked into it near the center.

“Are those  _ harpoons _ ?” Finn and Adora said in unison, the first in delighted wonder and the second in shock as the crowd cheered the good shot. 

One of the patrons in front of them laughed and said, “Never seen the darts contest before have you?” 

Catra who was actually starting to laugh said, “No, this would be a first.” 

The patron shooed a few people over on the bench at the table and said, “Well come on! Sit down! We got a good view here!” 

Catra and Adora shared a quick glance but Finn was already moving forward so the two went with them. 

“Thanks for the seat,” Finn said. “The names Eel.” 

Catra and Adora were happy they were both sitting down on either side of Finn and weren’t looking at the patron when they heard that because Finn had shifted into some accent and they both were trying to keep their faces straight. The patron smiled and said, “Well, Eel, I’m Checci. Glad to meet you.” 

Adora and Catra introduced themselves as Applesauce and Happyfist, figuring announcing their real names would just make the whole thing weird. Well, weirder. Another harpoon went past and thunked solidly into the center right on top of the other two knocking one loose and a groan went through the crowd. Checci looked up and she gave a shout of dismay as the crowd started counting backwards from five as another of the harpoons started to shake a little. 

“What happened?” Finn said after the crowd finished the countdown and as the thrower came down to grab up the three harpoons and walk them back to the bar.

“OK, well the rules are you get three throws from the bar using the bar equipment. You get scored on where they hit in the target box but you don’t get scored until  _ after _ the three throws and only after a five count. So that one that fell doesn’t count but the one that was still barely hanging there does count. Bad luck though because the one that fell was the better point,” Checci said. 

Adora was starting to get a smile on her face as she looked at Checci and said, “So do you have to sign up or can anyone just, you know, throw?”

“You ever thrown a harpoon before, Happyfist?” Checci said with a grin. 

“Well, no but I think I’d really like to try,” Adora said. 

“Well you’ll have to come back in two nights then. That’s open entry night. We clear WAY back to the walls on that night,” Checci said. 

“Bad throws?” Finn said. 

Checci laughed and said, “You know it!” 

They heard a rhythmic pounding from a corner by the bar and then some chanting. The three strained a little to see but Finn was suddenly on their feet cheering as Cowrie stepped up to the throwing line. Catra and Adora got wide eyed. Cowrie gave a nod to the crowd and then picked up one of the harpoons. 

“You know her?” Checci said. 

“Naw, I just appreciate her style she’s got going on there,” Finn said with a grin. 

“Is she a regular?” Catra asked. 

“Naw, I’ve never seen her throw before. I know of her, know she’s pretty young but that she has her own ship,” Checci said. “Although I wonder how she got into the contest.” 

Cowrie stood with her toe right behind the line painted on the packed dirt floor and carefully held the harpoon. She seemed to go still for a moment and then in one fluid movement, threw the harpoon the length of the room to sink deep into the center of the target. The thunk of the strike was drowned out by a cheer from the crowd. She seemed to not even notice as she picked up the next harpoon and again, stillness, followed by a fluid throw with the harpoon sinking right next to the other one. 

“Oooo, rookie mistake,” Checci said as Cowrie went to pick up the last one. “It’s so close that it stands a good chance of falling…”

As she was about to say out, Cowrie again threw and the last harpoon landed right under the other two. One of them started to shake and the shaking hit the solidly embedded last one and it stopped, leaned against it. Finn and the rest of the crowd were chanting numbers down and when they reached the end gave a huge cheer. Cowrie once again nodded as if it was the most natural thing in the world, retrieved the harpoons, and went to sit back down at a table that Catra and Adora could see had some of her sailors sitting at. 

“Did you see that!?” Finn said as they sat back down. 

“That was impressive!” Checci agreed. “Don’t know if it was intentional or not but putting a shaft right under the other two to try and hold them in place was slick, especially since it seemed to work. I’ll be surprised if she doesn’t stay in at least the top five but the next few rounds will make the call.” 

“Well I’m going to go and grab us something to drink,” Catra said standing up. “Top you off, Checci?” 

“Sure thing, Applesauce, thanks for the offer,” Checci said. Catra went up the bar and stood close to the end where Cowrie was sitting. Catra could see Finn in conversation with Adora and Checci about something so she started to lean over to try and say something to Cowrie.

Cowrie leaned back in her chair and without looking at her said, “Aunt Catra, if you say one thing about me being in here when you’ve got Finn with you, I’m going to laugh in your face.” 

“Well I was going to ask where you learned to harpoon but yeah, that thought had crossed my mind,” Catra said. She made a quick drink order while Cowrie turned around a little. 

“Listen, if Auntie Frosta can join a rebellion at 12 I can be in what’s not even a bar for a little good natured competition at my age,” Cowrie said. “But if it makes you feel better, yes, Mom and Dad know I come here, that’s why the crew is along. You dogs are my chaperones aren’t you?” 

The crew gave a good natured growl at Catra. Catra rolled her eyes and then grinned and said, “I do have to say you’ve got a heck of a throwing arm on you.” 

Cowrie flexed her arm at Catra and said, “Hauling the sheets on a ship in a gale force wind will do that.”

The bartender sat down three fizzy drinks and a glass of something orange on the bar. Catra paid him and nodded at Cowrie, “Well, good luck. I think you’ve got the crowd on your side right now at least.” 

Catra walked back over to the table to see Finn and Adora laughing along with Checci. She sat the drinks down and Finn grabbed one and leaned back against the table with one elbow back behind them and held the bottle by the neck like it was the most natural thing and kept chatting with Checci about some detail in a story. Catra gave a quick glance around the room and saw several different people that Finn had obviously noticed and was imitating for their self-assumed role of Eel. She wasn’t real comfortable with Finn being so good at essentially lying but figured she could bring it up later.

_ Besides, we’re the ones who made a big deal about how dangerous Seaworthy was so maybe they’re just trying to be subtle. Or their version of subtle,  _ Catra thought. 

Finally, as the night wore on, Cowrie ended up coming in second place, missing the top position by a single point, and some of the crowd started filtering out while newer people came in. Catra knew it was close to midnight and with a quick glance with Adora decided it was time to move on. They nudged Finn and made a nod towards the door. Everyone stood and Finn said goodbye as Checci reached forward and Finn grasped her wrist while she grasped their’s and gave a good shake. 

Checci nodded at Catra and Adora and said with a wink, “Applesauce, Happyfist, I had a great time and it’s an honor to meet legends.”

They started to say they’d had a good time as well when they stopped suddenly as the rest sank in and Adora said, “Ummmm, what?” 

Checci leaned forward with a grin and said, “You want to call yourself whatever, it’s fine, I promise. It took me a minute but I figured it out pretty quick after we chatted for a bit.”

Finn looked a bit crestfallen and said, “And here I thought I was acting so well.” 

“Eel, you did fine,” Checci said with a laugh and a clap on Finn’s shoulder. Finn brightened up then and they finally made their goodbyes. 

Walking down the street, there was a bit more of a crowd then earlier. Finn was looking all around and Catra said, “Alright, it’s time to head back to the room.” 

Finn looked at her and said, “Do we have to?”

Catra said, “Yes. It’s late, the food cart guy said it gets rowdy late, and to be honest, I’m getting tired.” 

“Ah come on, Applesauce,” Finn said with a grin.

Adora laughed as Catra gave Finn a look and Adora said, “Compromise. I see a place doing snacks in the direction we need to go anyway. Quick late night snack and then back. Is that a deal, Eel and Applesauce?” 

Finn nodded and said, “Deal.” 

Catra said, “Yes, and this name will not be a thing.” 

“What thing… Applesauce?” Adora said with an impish grin as they all walked towards the cart.

Finn was giggling when Catra looked at them and said, “I’m holding you responsible for this.” 

“Hold whatever you want, you’re the one who introduced yourselves that way,” Finn said. 

A little while later they were all settling down in the room after grabbing their late night snack. Finn was stretched out on the single bed they’d first slept on years before and was looking at the ceiling and grumbled, “I think this is the same mattress.”

“Well switch to another one,” Catra said as she sat and waited for Adora to come back from the communal bathrooms. 

“Naw, I’d rather complain about it,” Finn said with a laugh. 

“More acting material?” Catra said. 

“I hadn’t thought about it but yeah, that sounds good,” Finn said. “It’s really not that bad though, I’m just grumpin’.”

Finn rolled over then and said to Catra, “Mother, I have to ask. Why is Mom carrying a big knife around under her shirt?” 

Catra said, “Noticed that did you?” 

Finn nodded. 

“She felt like she needed it. It’s not scaring you is it?” Catra said. 

Finn shook their head and said, “No. I mean, I’ve seen her coming back from surveys with machetes and stuff hanging off of her so it’s not like it’s something new. Just odd to know she’s hiding it. Why is she carrying it if she can become She-Ra though? It seems a bit pointless.”

Catra said, “Cause she doesn’t like to use She-Ra for everything, especially as we get older. She wants to be remembered just as much, if not more, for being Adora of Bright Moon as She-Ra of Etheria.”

Finn sat and looked at Catra and said, “Do you two really think there’s going to be some huge trouble here? It just seems like a rowdy but relaxed place so far.” 

“Don’t know,” Catra shrugged. “Honestly, it could just be because we’re older but the town does seem a bit less wild than it was when we found you but we’re not going to take chances when it comes to you.” 

“Well don’t take chances when it comes to you either,” Finn said, suddenly serious. 

“Only to keep you safe,” Catra said. 

Finn sat up and said, “Mother, I don’t like that.” 

Catra got up and gave Finn a hug and said, “Hey, don’t worry about it, kiddo. It’s ok, promise.” 

Finn was shaking a little and said, “I don’t want to lose either one of you.” 

Adora walked in then as Catra was holding Finn and heard Catra say, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think about what I said.” 

Adora came over and sat down on the other side. 

“Everything alright?” Adora said quietly. 

“Mom, don’t take chances for me please,” Finn said with a little pleading noise in their voice. 

“Finn, I take chances for you all the time, what do you mean?” Adora said. 

“I asked Mother about why you were carrying a knife and then I asked if you thought there was going to be some huge trouble here and Mother said that you wouldn’t take chances with my safety and I don’t want you doing the same for me,” Finn said. 

“Finn, honey, I’m sorry if that scared you,” Adora said as she scooted up and wrapped them both up in her arms. “Listen, taking care of you is our job as parents and one we gladly accept. I can tell this is bothering you though so I won’t promise you that we won’t ever have to do it but I do promise you that it’s pretty unlikely.”

“I just don’t want to lose either one of you,” Finn said quietly. 

Adora squeezed them tightly and said, “And I don’t want to lose any of you either.” 

“And I’ll make it unanimous and say that I feel the same way,” Catra said. The three sat on the bed hugging for a little while as Finn slowly stopped shaking and then wiped at a few tears. 

“You feeling better?” Catra said. 

Finn nodded and said, “I am. I guess being here…”

“Emotions just kind of jump up don’t they?” Adora said after Finn trailed off. 

Finn nodded again.

“That’s alright,” Catra said as she gently bumped her forehead against Finn’s forehead. “Offer still stands. We can leave any time you want.” 

“No, it’s been a good night mostly,” Finn said. “Kind of figured I’d have these moments.” 

“It was a good night. The Kelp Forest ended up being not as bad as I thought,” Adora said. 

Finn smiled and said, “Cowrie was amazing!” 

Catra laughed and said, “She really was. OK, I think it’s sleep time. You need anything?”

Finn hugged them both hard and said, “Nope, just got it. Love you, Moms.” 

“Love you too,” Catra and Adora said in unison.

Finn laid back down on the bed and Catra and Adora crawled together onto one of the bottom bunks next to it and settled in.

“Don’t fidget too much tonight, Adora. I’d prefer not to fall onto the floor,” Catra said as they both tried to get arranged on the small mattress. 

“No promises, sweety,” Adora said. 

“I’m taking you with me if I fall,” Catra said as she scooted back as far as she could from the edge.

“Good night, Moms,” Finn said with a long suffering sigh.

“Night, kiddo,” Catra said. 

The next morning found them back down at the docks and pursuing breakfast. The carts from the night before were nowhere to be seen but a few diners were open and they ended up in one. Catra sipped at the hot tea she’d made for herself and did her best to wake up while Adora and Finn chatted.

“What’s on the agenda for today?” Finn said. 

“I don’t know, what were you planning?” Adora said. 

“What do you mean?” Finn replied.

“Well, we’re here for you. If you want to hang out on the waterfront the whole time, I’m good with that but really, it’s your choice,” Adora said. 

Finn thought as they ate and finally said, “We should go up to the alley. The whole point of the trip was to try and get some kind of, I don’t know… perspective or whatever.” 

Adora watched Finn and said, “It’s ok if you don’t want to go, honey.” 

Finn sighed and said, “I don’t but I should.” 

Catra placed a hand on their hand and said, “Hey, you really don’t have to. Maybe you’re thinking it’ll answer some question for you, that you’ll have some deep insight and maybe you will but sometimes that kind of thing just gashes open what was a closed wound. You get there and it’s just bad memories and pain. We’re serious. You want to go, we’ll stand right by your side. You don’t want to go, we still stand right by your side. Either way, we’re there by you.”

“It’s like you always say, I have a choice,” Finn said. 

Adora smiled at them and said, “Of course, Finn.” 

Finn nodded and pushed their plate away from them. 

“Then we’re going up there,” Finn said. 

As they walked up the street, Finn kept looking around as they got to the area. Adora and Catra had gone back after they’d brought Finn home to check up on a certain bartender and shopkeeper but even they hadn’t been back to the area in years so seeing the street neat and tidy with a big sign out front of the old bar that said, “The Crab’s Corner Community Center,” was a bit of a shock. It seemed to take up the whole building that was the length of the block it was on now but to Finn, who hadn’t seen it since they were about five years old, they almost didn’t recognize the place. 

“This… is this the same place?” Finn said looking around. 

“It’s certainly way cleaner,” Adora said.

“It looks like everything has shrunk too,” Finn said. 

“Well you’re a lot bigger now,” Catra said. 

Finn nodded and then spotted the bench they’d sat on with Catra and Adora when they’d met Glimmer, Bow, and Mermista. They went walking over there and sat down on it as Catra and Adora settled down on either side of them and they both settled a hand on Finn’s back.

Finn said nothing as they looked out on the street and remembered. Finn had followed the two out of the alley years ago because they had been kind to them and kindness hadn’t been something they’d had very much of but as Finn had said already, even kindness was still a suspect thing and they’d been scared. They remembered the unique sensation at the time of a full stomach and warm mittens. 

That had been what Finn had been following at the time and only now knew it for real kindness, but then they were willing to take a risk for something that simple. Finn rummaged around in their pocket and pulled out the mismatched pair of mittens they’d been wearing at the time and held them in their hands. Since that time Finn had travelled all over Etheria and even been to space a couple of times but that moment of crossing the street to sit on this bench still stood out sharp and clear in their mind as a huge trip. They absently looked at the mittens and then back at the street. 

“I was terrified sitting here,” Finn said as Adora and Catra watched them fiddle with the mittens. “Just wasn’t something I did, just sit out in the open. Mom, you said I looked cold and then wrapped your coat around me, I’m guessing so I could hide in it.” 

Adora nodded her head but said nothing as Finn looked around some more. Finn remembered being left on the corner up the way. Someone that they only remembered calling Snow-by for some reason had told Finn to wait on that corner and they’d be back in just a little while. It’d been one person in a string of people that Finn remembered haphazardly taking care of them for as long as they could remember when they were young. They’d waited for hours sitting on the corner, trying to stay still, waiting, trying to be good like people had always yelled at them to do but after a while someone had come out of one of the shops up the way and yelled at them to go away. When Finn hadn’t, they’d come out with a broom and chased them off. That was the start of a long time of just trying to survive. Finn began to shake a little as the memories crowded in. 

Catra and Adora both rubbed at their back and Adora said, “Just checking in on you. You alright?” 

Finn nodded and they gripped the mittens tightly in their hands. They remembered the little spot back in the alley they’d once thought of as their home, just a little cavity behind some crates that Finn had piled up with paper and garbage to sleep on. They wondered where they’d be now if not for a lucky break. 

“Tell me something happy please,” Finn whispered as they wiped at some tears.

Catra and Adora both put their arms around Finn’s shoulders and leaned in to them, a barrier against old, bad memories. 

“I’ll tell you one that happened at this bench,” Catra said. “I remember when we brought Bow, Glimmer, and Mermista over to meet you that you’d been so nervous but then Glimmer just flopped down in front of you and brought out Ella and suddenly you were enthralled. It was the first time that I’d seen you not be scared. You remember Ella?” 

Finn smiled and nodded and said, “Of course I remember Ella. I remembered being fascinated by her and she looked so small and scared but still swam over to say hi to me. I kind of had an idea she was just an illusion but I was still surprised when my finger went through her. I remember later when you took me home and Aunt Glimmer would visit she’d always happily bring her out when I asked, even if you all were in the middle of a conversation or busy with something.”

Finn looked down at where Glimmer had sat years before and said, “Kind of funny now, thinking about the Queen of Bright Moon sitting in the gutter making a fish illusion for some kid she just met.” 

Finn looked around in silence some more as Catra leaned back a little and said, “I remember thinking that same thing that day. You know she stood watch over this alley with Bow the night before?” 

Finn looked at her and said, “I know you’ve said before that you all were keeping an eye on me.” 

“We did,” Catra said and then pointed towards a building down the street. “Bow and Glimmer sat up on the roof of that building and took turns watching from there.”

Catra turned a little and pointed to a storefront a little ways up from them and said, “Your Mom and I took turns too, one sleeping and the other watching, from there. Mermista didn’t show up until later but I have no doubt she would have as well if it had been needed.”

“Why didn’t you just get me that first day? Why didn’t you just grab me?” Finn said. 

“Glimmer said the same thing actually,” Adora said. “But we were trying not to just terrify you. It’s definitely something we’ve both talked about over the years, what we would have done differently, why we didn’t do  _ this  _ thing instead of  _ that  _ thing, stuff like that.” 

Finn sat and watched the foot traffic up and down the road and then nodded and said, “Me now wishes you had but I can understand you trying not to scare a little kid.” 

Finn once again shook a little as they remembered the people they’d been around, here and elsewhere, that had not cared one little bit about scaring a little kid. Finn felt their moms on either side squeeze in tighter and said, “I love you both so much. Thank you.” 

“We love you too, honey,” Adora said. 

“And no thanks needed kiddo,” Catra said. 

Finn put the mittens in their pocket and stood up off the bench. Adora and Catra stood up with them and Finn turned to them and took the two’s hands in theirs and said, “I know you said I had to be next to you the whole time but I’m going to go down the alley and I want to do it alone.” 

“Absolutely not,” Catra said, bristling just a little as the memories of sitting in fear at the mouth of the alley years before prickled at her.

“I’m with her. No,” Adora said. 

Finn squeezed their hands and said, “Please, let me do this, I need to do this. Keep watch one more time for me? Please?” 

Catra and Adora looked at each other and Finn wondered, and had for years, how the two could have a conversation with just glances. After a few moments, they turned back to Finn and Adora said, “OK, but we’re standing at the entrance to the alley where we can see you. Please don’t ask us to sit on this bench and wait again.” 

Finn nodded and said, “That’s fair.” 

The three walked across the street and stood at the mouth of the alley. Finn turned and hugged them both before turning around and starting to walk down the alley. Catra and Adora both noticed that the alley was cleaner than they remembered and while nothing could ever make an alley with trash cans in it smell wonderful, they did notice that it at least didn’t feel like a physical presence this time. They wrapped an arm around the other and held each other tight as they watched Finn make their way down the alley. 

Finn couldn’t describe how they felt as they walked. Memories flooded up and then just as quickly were pushed out by others. As they finally stood at the end of the alley, where another alley intersected it and formed a dead end to Finn’s left, Finn looked and saw that the crates were mostly gone, with just a few stacked up next to a trash can ready to be taken away, and the whole area had been cleaned up. They could see where a small break in the back wall that they’d used as a back way in and out of the alley had been bricked over. 

Finn squatted down on their heels and just looked. They remembered finding the alley after sleeping on stoops and roofs and benches and thinking they’d found paradise. It had been protected from the wind and rain, mostly, and it had a small place that they could curl up in where no one could see them, and with the bars that were close by there were places Finn could find food if they were quick enough. 

Finn thought about how, aside from their moms and Perfuma, they’d only really told one other person in detail about this time in their life. She’d told Finn her full name only once but insisted on being called Izzy. Finn had known her for a few years and she’d always been quiet and withdrawn but had still joined the theater group to do backstage work. Finn remembered one evening a month before when they had both been sitting on the back patio at Finn’s house late one night after a theater meeting and the two had started talking and soon it had turned from talk of friends and theater to what they wanted in life and then they started in on stories about their past. 

Sitting at a little patio table, just the two of them in the dark of night, they both spilled out stories from their lives. Her stories had been unpleasant and sad and Finn had found in her recitation of the ugliness of what she’d gone through the urge to tell her about their past. And so Finn did. 

Finn in the past had told a few other friends a little, very little, but they’d always reacted in a, “Oh, I’m so sorry! That’s awful!” way and Finn had immediately felt the urge to pull back to both spare them but also because Finn hadn’t felt that safety that they could say more, because they felt their friends wouldn’t really understand. Izzy didn’t react that way though, Izzy just hesitantly reached out and took Finn’s hand across the table as they talked. 

Finn had looked up in surprise but they didn’t pull back their hand and soon they scooted closer and gripped hands together as they told each other about things they hadn’t thought of in a long time all through the night until finally a little before daybreak Izzy had decided she needed to go home and had left Finn standing at the front gate with a huge hug. Finn didn’t see Izzy for a week after that and would have worried if she hadn’t sent a note to Finn that first day that just said, “Wait.” 

Finn did and they only saw each other a few times after that before Finn left to go to Seaworthy but each time Finn saw her their heart jumped a little in joy and the two spent long hours together for those few times, trying to spend time with just each other. Finn thrilled when Izzy would give a rare laugh and would laugh with her with a giddy glee. The last time they’d seen each other, about a week before, Izzy had said something that made Finn think. 

“Finn, when I’m with you, I don’t care about my past, I just care about now. Thank you for that,” Izzy said with a smile. 

Finn had smiled and tried to play it off but as they felt the lightness in their soul Finn had become pretty sure that they’d fallen for Izzy. Finn had dated before but it had always just been a thing to do, it had never been something that any of their friends took extremely seriously. There had been some drama of course and hurt feelings but nothing that was drastic. This though, this felt different and Finn couldn’t say why. At the same time though, Izzy commenting about how she didn’t care about her past drew Finn inwards and Finn found themselves thinking about the past so much more and that was the night they went home to talk with their moms and tell them that they wanted to go to Seaworthy. 

And now Finn was there in the alley at the place where they had first met their moms. Finn reached up and gently scratched under their chin as they realized that this was where their life really began. They took the mittens out of their pocket and looked at them. Originally Finn had thought about leaving them here in the alley, a sacrifice for their life and what it had been, what it might have been, and what it had turned out to be. But looking at them, Finn knew they couldn’t part with them. Finn understood sitting there that they didn’t need to make some sacrifice to appreciate the life they had now. 

Finn stood and put the gloves back into their pocket and as they did someone in the side alley was coming out of a door with some garbage and saw Finn standing there. 

“Oh, you startled me!” the woman said. She was short and squat but radiated good will as she smiled at Finn. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Finn said. 

“No need for apologies young’un,” the woman said. 

At the other end of the alley, Adora and Catra saw Finn looking right and start talking to someone out of sight and they tensed up. Adora started to move forward and Catra held her tight, “Not yet.”

Adora looked at her and saw the fear in Catra’s eyes as well but she pulled back and waited. 

“What are you doing out here?” the woman said. “If you’re hungry, need some clothes, or any other kind of help come around the front and we’ll get you set up. No need to hang around the alley.” 

Finn turned and pointed up the alley to where their moms waited and said, “Thank you but I’m here with my moms. I don’t need any help.” 

The woman walked up to Finn and turned to look back up the alley. She saw the two and she nodded and turned to Finn with a different look on her face that Finn couldn’t figure out.

“So you are,” she said. “Well you’re still welcome to come in if you’d like. We don’t turn anyone away. That’s become a tradition here.” 

Catra and Adora both recognized the woman as soon as she’d stepped into sight. Adora remembered when she’d faced the woman down and called her out for ignoring Finn and just calling them street trash and told her that she had better do something to fix the town up and how Adora would be back to check. True to their word, the two had come back for several years off and on after finding Finn to check to see what she and the bartender had been doing to make the area better. They’d found out her name was Claire and the bartender had been named Bruell.

“Think she recognizes them?” Adora said as she waved at Claire. 

“Probably not but she certainly recognizes us,” Catra said as she waved as well. “Which means she’s gotta have figured out who Finn is by now.”

Claire waved back at the two as Finn thanked her and turned to go back to their moms. When Finn reached them, they hugged the both of them tight and said, “She seemed nice. Thought I needed help and offered to help out. Even after I said I didn’t need it she said we could go in and eat there.” 

“You alright?” Catra said. 

“I’m ok. No huge revelations I think but it was, I guess interesting? That doesn’t seem the best word but I’m glad I went down there and saw it again. Thank you for letting me,” Finn said. 

“You’re welcome,” Adora said. 

“I think I’m ready to go though,” Finn said. 

As the three started walking along the front of the building, Claire suddenly came out of the front door and started walking towards them all. They all stopped a little way apart on the sidewalk. 

“It’s good to see you two again, I just wish you would have come around sooner. Bruell had been so proud of this, I think he would have liked you to have seen what it became,” Claire said.

Adora noticed the past tense and said, “Has he passed?” 

Claire nodded and said, “About a year back now. We had a festival in his honor a few weeks ago to celebrate his life and raise money for the community center. We’re going to do it annually.” 

Adora nodded and said, “I know you two got close after you started working together. I’m sorry for your loss.” 

Claire smiled sadly and said, “I wish he’d had more time but he always said that he made the best of it after the day you two arrived. I try to do the best for both of us now.” 

Then Claire focused her attention on Finn and said, “I didn’t recognize you in the alley, Finn. You were so young the last time I saw you but these two I’m not likely to forget. I owe you some apologies.” 

Finn seemed puzzled and said, “Apologies for what? And I’m sorry but I don’t remember meeting you. I haven’t been in Seaworthy since...” 

As Finn trailed off they suddenly realized that this woman must have known them as a street kid. Catra placed her hand on Finn’s shoulder and said, “Claire was someone we talked with the day we found you. We had talked with her and Bruell, that bartender who… well, you remember, and afterwards they stepped up and took it upon themselves to start helping around here.” 

Claire laughed and said, “Your moms are being kind, Finn. I was a horrible woman who didn’t care and they were in my shop trying to help you and I kind of said some things they didn’t like. I recognized them of course and when your mom there hit my counter so hard it rattled, I appealed to your other mom. I said, ‘She-Ra isn’t this a bit too much!?’ To which she replied that I better not ask for She-Ra if I wasn’t sure that I really wanted to meet her and her eyes  _ glowed _ when she said it. Scared me to death but it’s what I needed. I ended up meeting my Bruell and we started doing something worthwhile with our lives.”

“But why do you think you need to apologize to me?” Finn said. 

“Cause I didn’t help you when I could have and for that I’m sorry,” Claire said.

“It’s ok,” Finn said, a little uncomfortable but then looked at their moms and smiled. “It did have a happy ending.”

“Glad to hear it,” Claire said with a smile. “And you two, I remember telling you all that time ago that we could handle it, even though we weren’t.”

She turned and looked at the community center and nodded at it and said, “But you helped us get going, and well, I can now proudly say that we are really handling it. Thank you.” 

They talked a little more about the community center and then they said their goodbyes and the three started walking back down the street. Finn was quiet on the walk and Adora and Catra were content to let them be with their thoughts. They ate along the dock front again and spent the afternoon sitting around having pointless conversations about things of no import just because they could. They decided they were going to leave in the morning and found Cowrie to let her know. 

Later, they were back at the hostel and settling in for the night. Finn lay on their back and stared at the ceiling. They had thought that they’d be thinking of their time there in Seaworthy but instead they thought of Izzy. Finally, Finn rolled over on their side as Adora and Catra grumped at each other as they tried to get comfortable on the bunk. 

“Moms, can I ask you something?” Finn said. 

Adora flicked Catra’s tail out of her face and gave her a look and then said, “Of course, honey. What’s on your mind?” 

“Remember when you said that you hoped I had some friends I could talk with about my problems and I said a few? Well, there’s one person in particular," Finn said with a shy smile. 

Catra and Adora both stopped fidgeting and then sat up on the bunk and gave Finn their full attention. 

Finn rolled their eyes and said, “Don’t be weird about this.” 

“No promises,” Adora said.

Finn sighed a long suffering sigh and said, “So she’s kind of the reason we’re here right now. She and I have known each other for a while but we got to talking about a month ago late one night when it was just the two of us. We stayed up the whole night talking about stuff and some of it was about our pasts. That got me thinking about myself and we’ve hung out some since then. That night we all sat out on the patio and talked about coming here was a night that she’d said something that really hit home with me. It’s odd, it’s like she says things and I hear them so much differently.” 

Finn looked down and fiddled with the edge of the blanket a little as Catra and Adora shared a look. They hadn’t been the cleverest themselves when it came to love when they were young but they’d seen their friends and others fall in love through the years so they knew it when they saw it now. 

Finn sat up, looked at them and said, “She’s… I can’t describe it moms. I talk with her and the hours disappear. I’ve told her things about my life that I don’t tell anyone normally, because I feel like I can without worry, and she does the same. I find her in my head at the oddest times. Even when I was in the alley today, she was on my mind.” 

Catra nodded and said, “You know what that means right?” 

Finn nodded and said, “I think so. I guess that’s why I’m talking with you about it.” 

Adora said, “Are you wanting us to tell you that we think you love her?” 

Finn sat very still for a moment. It was out there in the air now. It was real. Finn looked at their moms and said, “Maybe.” 

Adora smiled at them and said, “Honey, I think you love her.”

Catra nodded and said, “Certainly sounds like it.” 

Finn fidgeted and said, “Do you think that it’s serious or just some kiddie thing?”

“What does it matter? Maybe it is and it only lasts a month or maybe it isn’t and it lasts for the rest of your life. Both are real and you feel it fully either way,” Adora said. 

Finn pulled their knees up to their chest and set their head on their knees and looked at their moms. 

“Then I think I love her,” Finn said. “What do I do?” 

Catra and Adora both said at the same time, “Tell her.” 

Finn looked surprised and said, “But we’re not even dating.”

“You said yourself you’re spending time with her. Is it just the two of you?” Catra said.

“Not always but yes we do try and spend time together, just the two of us,” Finn said. 

“Sounds like dating. Just cause it’s not some huge event doesn’t mean it’s not a date. If you feel like you can’t tell her just yet, just tell her how you feel without saying love,” Adora said. “But talk with her either way and don’t try to hide it.” 

Catra nodded and pointed at Finn and said, “And I know you like to play rolls. Don’t. Not with this. Be you. Be Finn.” 

Finn said, “I am. It’s what I enjoy with her. I can just be relaxed around her.” 

Catra sat and tapped her fingers against the back of her other hand for a moment and said, “I’m sorry but I do have to ask this. What are you going to do if she’s not interested in you that way?” 

Finn looked surprised and then their eyes got a hurt look in them as the thought settled into their head. Catra felt terrible for the question but she knew that it was one that needed to be asked. 

“I… I don’t know,” Finn whispered as their ears flattened forward on their head. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not trying to hurt you but it’s a possibility and you need to be ready for that,” Catra said. “She could not be interested in romantic relationships like Cowrie. Or maybe she is but isn’t interested in one with you and just thinks you’re a really close friend. What are you going to do?”

“I’m not sure. I mean I guess if that’s what she wants that’s what she wants and I’d… I’d hope we could at least be friends after the awkwardness settled,” Finn said sadly. “Maybe I shouldn’t ask her? I don’t want to ruin anything. Should I wait?” 

Adora and Catra both shook their heads and Adora said, “No, honey. Maybe it’s just our past speaking but I think you shouldn’t keep that in. You’ll always find a reason to not be open with people but it takes bravery to open up, especially when you’re not sure. And you don’t want to go through life wondering what if.” 

“And I’m not going to cushion this, kiddo. If she’s not interested that way, it’s going to hurt. A lot,” Catra said. “But we’ll be here for you and though it may feel like it, it won’t be the end of the world. Besides, she could very well be waiting for you to say something and is going to be ecstatic.” 

Finn sighed and said, “I know. I'd say it must have been so much easier for you two but well, I know better.” 

Adora smiled and said, “Hey, it’s always difficult one way or another. I’m happy it’s this kind of difficult for you instead of the way it was for us.”

Catra said, “Alright, kiddo, feel free to not say but I’ve got to ask. Who is she?”

“It’s Izzy,” Finn said with an involuntary shy smile. 

Adora put her hand to her chest and started making a high pitched noise as Catra held Adora’s hand and smiled. 

“Moms…,” Finn said. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Adora said. “You just gave the cutest little smile when you said her name.” 

“I think I know her. She’s in your theater group?” Catra said. 

“Yeah, she does backstage stuff. She doesn’t like being the center of attention,” Finn said. 

“Well you can do that for you both, honey,” Adora teased them. 

Finn raised an eyebrow at her and said, “Really, Mom? OK, one more question a piece and then we’re closing this for the night.” 

Catra smiled and said, “But I have so many. Sure I can’t get more than one?” 

“I should count that as your one, Mother,” Finn said with an eye roll. 

Catra stuck her tongue out at Finn and Finn did it right back and Catra said, “Alright, actual question this time. She’s been to the house already enough that I at least know who you’re talking about but do we get to formally meet her?” 

Finn sat and thought for a moment and said, “Let me see how this goes but yes, I’d like you to meet her formally as you put it.” 

Catra nodded and then Adora said, “Alright, here’s mine. Why her?” 

Finn sat and looked surprised at the question. 

“Mom, whatta you mean?” Finn said. 

“It’s a simple question. Why her?” Adora said as she said the last words slowly. Then she sat patiently while Finn opened their mouth a couple of times to answer without speaking. 

Finally Finn said, “I’m not sure. I haven’t felt like this before. I just know I’m happy when I’m around her and I feel like I can tell her anything. When she smiles I light up and like I said I think of her at the oddest moments. I want her to be happy and I want to help her be happy but I can’t tell you why her specifically.” 

Adora nodded and said, “That’s ok, Honey. That’s how it is sometimes and I’d actually have been worried if you had some coldly logical reason.” 

Finn nodded and settled back down on the bed. Catra and Adora started getting situated again and Finn said, “Thanks for bringing me out here and thanks for helping me with… well, everything.” 

Catra said, “You’re welcome. Did you get what you wanted out of it?” 

Finn shrugged and said, “I don’t know. Maybe?” 

Adora said, “I know the first time the two of us went back to the Fright Zone it was… very conflicting. It’s taken us years to come to terms with our pasts and we still are in a way.” 

Finn looked at the ceiling and said with half a laugh, “Well I’ve got that to look forward to then.” 

Catra and Adora gave a little laugh as well and as Catra gave Adora a kiss she said, “You do but that’s alright, you’ve got the good stuff to look forward to as well.” 

“Good night, Moms, I love you,” Finn said. 

“Love you too,” they both said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> It’s interesting to me just how much life events can get you to questioning something else in your life. I know I’ve been where Finn is, where something comes along, hits you, and then next thing you know you’re thinking about something else entirely. And of course, the thing you’re thinking about is something probably big and abstract, such as who am I, because sometimes it’s just easier to wrestle with a large concept instead of the immediate one in front of you, such as I really like this person.
> 
> Anyway, shyly smiling Finn lives in my head rent free now.


End file.
